


The Melancholy of Kuroko Tetsuya

by merycula (thanksillpass)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami gets stuck in a time loop, trapped in the last day of summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Melancholy of Kuroko Tetsuya

They had a great summer.

Kagami had never had a better one, not even back in America with Tatsuya. Training camp was obviously exhausting, but it was also incredibly fun, and Taiga was ridiculously glad that he could experience it with his teammates this time around.

Coach even took pity on them and gave them the entire last week off. At first, they had no idea what to do with so much freedom, but soon their days were all about sleeping in, swimming, shopping, napping, and playing basketball only to burn calories after eating ungodly amounts of unhealthy food.

Taiga had never had a better summer.

Even on the last day, everyone was content, relaxed, and optimistic to the last possible moment. Only Kuroko seemed distracted, kind of dejected, as if he didn’t want the summer to end yet. No one seemed to be bothered by it, as they probably hadn’t even noticed, but Kagami did and Kuroko’s mood turned out to be contagious.

On the last night, he was going to bed with a heavy heart. He knew he’d see everyone in the morning but the whole back-to-school business kinda put a damper on things. He’d wake up with an alarm clock and not the clatter of the kitchen appliances. He’d eat his breakfast alone and he wouldn’t accidentally put Kiyoshi’s socks on. He wouldn’t see Kuroko before he’d dealt with his bedhead anymore…

He sighed and closed his eyes, wishing for another day of summer.

When he woke up to the offensive sound coming from the kitchen, he cursed inwardly, suspecting that Alex had broken in again for some reason. He turned to his side to reach for his phone from the night stand only to be faced with Kuroko, drooling on the pillow. Naturally, Kagami’s reaction was to yell from the top of his lungs. He did  _not_  remember falling asleep next to him.

Kuroko looked at him blearily and scrunched his nose in offense. “Kagami-kun is so loud.”

“What are you doing in my bed?!”

“Bed? Kagami-kun, did you forget we’re on a training camp?”

Taiga looked around in panic. Slowly, the door filled with curious and concerned faces of his teammates, already up and about. Oh shit. What he fuck was going on here? Was he still dreaming? Some elaborate prank? Could they have transported him while he was sleeping? He didn’t see any other explanation. Unless… But that was impossible. Wishes didn’t just come true because you wanted them to. Right?

Kuroko’s annoyance soon gave way to worry and he placed his hand on Kagami’s forehead. It felt nice, cool and familiar, and worst of all, it felt very real and tangible, so at least Taiga knew it wasn’t a dream. Which was decidedly not good, because it meant Kagami was going insane. His despair must have been showing on his face because Kuroko frowned, peering into Taiga’s eyes.

“Is everything alright, Kagami-kun? Do you need some water?”

Kagami shook his head, gently prying Kuroko’s hand off and squeezing it lightly before dropping it on the futon. “M’fine.”

“Kagami-kun is a terrible liar. You aren’t getting sick for the last day of summer, are you? That would be just wasteful. I’d be very disappointed.”

Taiga chuckled, because of course Kuroko would try to guilt-trip him into getting well. He ruffled Kuroko’s hair and decided to pretend everything was normal not to worry the others, at least until he figured out what exactly was going on. He could deal with the situation by himself – no need to drag his friends into this madness. Assuming it was a dream or hallucination, Kagami would have another day of summer and wake up in his bed the next morning.

But the next morning didn’t come and that’s when Taiga really started to panic.

Again, he woke up next to Kuroko to the clatter of pans and pots coming from the kitchen. Again, they spent the day cleaning the house leisurely, taking way too many breaks than was necessary. Again, they got into a pillow fight in the middle of the day for no reason at all. Again, they played the last game of the camp – seniors against the new first-years. Again, they got back to the city, playing cards on the bus. Again, Taiga went home and fell asleep only to wake up on the camp.

This was the worst time of Taiga’s life. In addition to his utter confusion cause by being stuck in a fucking time loop (he might have come to terms with that but it was still fucking weird), he was having the worst time of his life. Everything happened in exactly identical way as the previous day. Nothing surprised him, nothing was enjoyable, everything and everyone was the same and it was so  _boring._ Every evening, Kagami couldn’t get to bed fast enough, hoping to make the next day come faster, to make it come at all.

But it never did.

Taiga had lost track of time at some point – he stopped setting his alarm on in the evening, he stopped waking up confused and shocked, he simply accepted his fate. At first, he took comfort in messing with Hyuuga, saying what he was going to say before he could say it. But that became boring pretty fast too. The only difference from the original last day of summer was Kuroko eyeing him warily, observing Kagami’s unusual behavior, suspecting that something was wrong. Taiga did try to hide his predicament but soon he completely stopped caring. What did it matter if they thought he was being a wet blanket or even if he was going crazy? There would be no consequences for him – the next day never came anyway.

One day, he tried telling everyone what was happening to him. Just as expected, they thought he was messing around. Riko went as far as to think he had got a heat stroke and finally burned the few remaining brain cells he possessed. Kuroko was unsurprisingly supportive, even if slightly reserved in it. Kagami wished Kuroko  _knew,_  he wished he could somehow get his feelings across and get through this with him – it would be so much easier; Kuroko made many things easier for Taiga. He smiled bitterly when he received a text from Kuroko just before falling asleep, saying he hoped that the next morning would come for Kagami.

He knew it wasn’t like him to lose hope so quickly, to give up the fight before it even started. But he had no idea what to do, it was way beyond his qualifications, beyond anyone’s, for that matter. He tried subtly (awkwardly and raising suspicions) gauging Kuroko for his opinions on the paranormal without linking the subject to his own situation but Kuroko only used it as an opportunity to scare the shit out of him with ghost stories – useless  _and_  evil. He did mention Midorima and his horoscopes, though, and Taiga felt hope lighting up in him for the first time.

Unsurprisingly, Midorima took his time answering his phone, and by the time he did, Kagami was furious.

“What do you want, Kagami?” he snapped with no greeting. “You’re being a bother.”

Taiga huffed. “I haven’t even said anything yet!”

“My point stands.”

“Whatever, asshole. Look, you’re like a witch, right? What do you do when you’re stuck in a time loop?”

Midorima hung up on him. Kagami called again and again but Midorima never picked up. He sent a text, threatening to show up at his house buck naked and cause a scene (Taiga had nothing to lose after all) if he didn’t talk to him. Midorima didn’t call back but he sent a message advising talking to someone interested in  _utter fiction._

Kagami growled in frustration, accepting that he wouldn’t get any help from Midorima. He raked his mind in search of someone who liked reading and shit, but the only people coming to his mind were Riko and Kuroko, who both liked weird books about dogs. Taiga needed someone who  _knew stuff._  He immediately discarded the thought of Akashi and decided to try that girl, Momoi. Kagami remembered she wasn’t too fond of him, seeing as he had made her cry that one time, but he also knew she would do literally anything for Kuroko.

All Taiga needed was Kuroko’s phone.

Sneaking up on Kuroko was obviously harder than it seemed so Kagami was forced to wait until bath time to rummage Kuroko’s things and borrow his phone. He wasted most of his limited time on finding the phone in the first place, but when he finally did, he quickly texted Momoi asking about someone who read a lot of fantasy stuff. He was nearly blinded by the amount of exclamation marks and hearts attached to the message (were all girls that easily excitable or did Momoi just have it  _real bad_  for Kuroko?) but he got the name – Touou’s Sakurai Ryou was supposedly an avid fan of manga. It was better than nothing and Taiga was about to ask for his number, but he heard Kuroko coming out of the bath so he quickly put the phone back and flopped down on his futon, pretending to be waiting for his turn.

As soon as Kuroko entered the room, Kagami sprung off the futon and walked out of the room, avoiding eye contact in such a spectacularly awkward manner, he was surprised Kuroko didn’t even try to stop him. Taiga locked himself in the bathroom and fumbled with his own phone restlessly. There was no other way than to call  _him._  Kagami cringed at the mere thought but he selected Aomine’s number and took several calming breaths. The bastard took his time picking up too, probably a very common trait among the Generation of Miraculous Douchebags.

“Sup.”

Taiga mumbled a greeting and scratched his cheek nervously, suddenly realizing he didn’t know how exactly to state his request. He supposed there was no other way than to  _just say it._

“I need the number to one of your teammates, Sakurai,” he explained cautiously. “He’s kind of an expert on a thing I need help with.”

“I don’t think he knows anything about STDs, man,” drawled Aomine. “I don’t even think he knows what sex is.”

Kagami rolled his eyes, fighting down the involuntary blush. “ _Hilarious._  Can you give me the number or not?”

Aomine was silent for a moment and Taiga wondered what he would have to pay for a favor from him. Suddenly, he heard some rustling and Aomine was talking again, this time muffled and distant, as if he moved the phone away from his face and covered it with his hand.

“Ryou, it’s for you. Kagami. Want me to hang up?”

Taiga felt his eyebrows rise almost to the line of his hair in surprise. That was awfully considerate of Aomine and Kagami almost started wondering if he finally turned into a real boy and found himself a friend – not a punching bag. Listening to the muffled background shuffling and Sakurai whispering something to Aomine in a nervous tone, Taiga entertained the idea of asking what they were doing together, but he figured it was either embarrassing Aomine or getting help form Sakurai.

Luckily, his mind was quickly brought back to more pressing matters when he heard Sakurai’s voice on the other end. He thanked him awkwardly for talking to him and then straightforwardly asked what to do when stuck in a time loop. Kagami kind of expected to be laughed at, or at least questioned, but Sakurai’s answer was as honest and polite. He explained that the only thing coming to his mind at the moment was trying to change the course of events in some significant way – doing something completely different, something that hadn’t been done before, in order to appease the powers that caused the time loop in the first place.

“I’m sorry!” cried Sakurai at the end. “I’m probably boring you! I’m sorry for being such a weirdo, I’m so sorry!”

Kagami laughed good-naturedly into the phone. “Nah man, that- that actually helps a lot. Thanks!”

He was  _really_  hopeful for the first time he didn’t remember in how long, hopeful enough to hum happily during the bath and after when he came back to the room. He ignored the curious glances of his teammates and started packing enthusiastically. He couldn’t wait to wake up again and finally  _fix_  this. He was going to do  _everything_  differently.

He woke up before everyone and he was the one to prepare breakfast. When his team was eating (and sobbing into the food, grateful that they could eat such a good meal again), Taiga announced the schedule for the day. They would leave cleaning and packing for the evening and would go back home later. There wouldn’t be a basketball match but a game of cops and robbers, for the old times’ sake. Kuroko was visibly displeased with the idea but Kagami promised him a homemade vanilla milkshake so there were no further complaints.

The day was exciting again, carefree and fun, and Taiga was nothing but optimistic. On their way back, everyone was so beat that they simply dozed off, pleasantly tired and content. Even Riko was satisfied with the amount of exercise they did of their own violation, despite her giving them the time off. Kagami once again went to sleep, eagerly awaiting the next day. He could almost hear the sound of the school bell echoing around the hallways.

He choked out a sob when he woke up against Kuroko again. This was not happening. Why hadn’t it worked? What was going on? Why did the universe hate him so much? What was he going to do now? He couldn’t take it any longer, he just couldn’t. He covered his head with the sheets and curled into a ball, refusing to move from the spot for the entire day.

“Kagami-kun, it’s time for breakfast,” said Kuroko softly some time later, patting Taiga’s head. “Wake up.”

“I’m not moving from here. Leave me alone. I want to die.”

Kuroko clicked his tongue in annoyance. “I had no idea Kagami-kun didn’t want to go back to school so badly.”

Kagami would laugh if he wasn’t so miserable. He would have never thought he would miss school this much. He missed the crowded hallways, and the cafeteria food, the morning practice and even their math’s teacher who hated Taiga even more than Taiga hated math. He whined pitifully under the covers and curled in on himself even more. Kuroko was silent so Kagami thought he went to breakfast, but soon he felt the covers being lifted and Kuroko wriggled his way under them.

Taiga’s eyes snapped open when their noses brushed as Kuroko settled next to him. Kuroko’s huge eyes, the only visible points in the darkness surrounding them, were filled with worry and confusion and Kagami felt himself blush. He blamed it for the stifling heat of two breaths mingling together in the confines of the heavy covers, but he wasn’t fooling even himself.

Kuroko was Kuroko and he did things to Taiga and that was that. Kagami tried not to pay much mind to the feelings Kuroko evoked in him because that would be just confusing and troubling and might ruin a lot of good things in Taiga’s life – he didn’t want that.

“What are you doing?” he muttered, angling himself away from Kuroko.

“If Kagami-kun isn’t moving, I’m not moving either. Now tell me what’s troubling you.”

Kagami huffed, amused despite himself. Kuroko’s gaze was intense and determined so Taiga sighed heavily in defeat. He told Kuroko the truth. He told him he had no idea how many of this day had passed already. He told him how tired and helpless he was. He told him about Sakurai’s idea and how its failure completely broke Kagami’s spirits. Kuroko was holding his hand all the while and hadn’t said anything the entire time – he just listened patiently, letting Taiga vent all his futile frustration and anger. Kagami didn’t even care if Kuroko believed him.

“Of course I believe you. Kagami-kun is too stupid and simple to come up with a lie like that.”

Taiga flicked Kuroko’s forehead with a grumble to hide his embarrassment. Of course Kuroko believed him. Kuroko was probably the best person Kagami had ever met. He an infinite capacity for faith in others, endless determination and will to fight. He always seemed so  _serious_ and emotionless but he was a teenage boy like many others, with inclinations to mischief and dramatics. He still had that innocence that made him believe in the good in people, in their ability to change and grow.

Taiga was so lucky he’d met him.

Kuroko looked at him in a certain way that made Kagami believe anything was possible for as long as he had Kuroko by his side. A way that made Taiga dread the day they’d have to part ways. He swallowed thickly around the lump forming in his throat. He didn’t  _want_  to think about his feelings for Kuroko but they had the tendency to surface in the least convenient of moments, forcing Kagami to acknowledge them. In this particular moment, Taiga had no other option but to admit to himself that he was, most probably, kind of a little bit in love with Kuroko Tetsuya.

“Now the coach comes in, banging the frying pans together, and tells us to get up and start cleaning the place,” he mumbled awkwardly, feeling entirely too hot and uncomfortable.

When his prediction came true, Kuroko’s eyes widened slightly, but he said nothing. They helped the others clean and pack mechanically but ditched them as soon as the damn pillow fight started. They hid in the kitchen and, seeing as they skipped breakfast, Kagami decided to make them some food while he, urged by Kuroko, described his never-ending last day of summer.

“I’m surprised, Kagami-kun,” confessed Kuroko as he finally finished eating. “If I had a day devoid of any consequences whatsoever, I would take full advantage of it. I would do everything and anything I had ever wanted.”

Taiga scoffed. “Man, I’m good. I don’t have a bucket list or anything. I just want to wake up in my own bed and go to school.”

“Everyone has imagined their perfect day at some point in their lives,” said Kuroko. “I’m sure even a basketball idiot like Kagami-kun has.”

“Did  _you?”_

Kuroko hummed and closed his eyes. Slowly, the most delicate and dreamy of smiles bloomed on his face and Kagami could feel his knees getting weak so he sat down opposite Kuroko, unable to look away. Kuroko looked so  _happy._  Just imagining one day, one perfect day he could live out and regret nothing. Suddenly, Taiga felt silly for not having anything like this, like he was missing something great and didn’t even know it.

“I would have a vanilla milkshake for breakfast, of course. I would take Nigou to the beach and just walk along the shore until my feet hurt, inhaling the salty air. Then I’d have a vanilla milkshake for lunch. I think I would like to steal something. Something small, like a chewing gum, just to feel the rush of adrenaline. I’d be easy, I know it would – no one would ever notice me. I’d take a nap on a rooftop, because Aomine-kun always makes it sound like an incredibly relaxing experience. I would have a milkshake for dinner then, and play one-on-one with Kagami-kun, which I would really like to  _win._  I also would admit to Kise-kun that I do appreciate him as a friend very much, granted he would never remember me saying it. Ah, and also, I would go on a date with the person I like, obviously to share a vanilla milkshake together. I would like to kiss them under the streetlamp. I’m not sure why but I’m very fond of them. Then I would probably die of diabetes, but I’d be too happy to care.”

Kagami chuckled at the last sentence and it sort of helped him to deal with the overwhelming affection washing over him. He teased Kuroko about talking so much at once but he couldn’t help but grin fondly in response to Kuroko’s petulant scowl. He found himself wanting to make at least some of this come true for Kuroko. He could, couldn’t he? And if he didn’t have anything he wanted to do for himself, what better way to spend a day of no consequence than to spend it making Kuroko happy?

“They should be getting ready for a basketball game,” he remembered. “You wanna play?”

Kuroko nodded with a small smile and soon they heard Koganei calling them, inviting them to play. Kuroko looked at Taiga then, with an unreadable expression. Kagami scratched his neck awkwardly and promised to stop doing that if Kuroko was weirded out by it.

“I’m sure I’m not even half as confused as Kagami-kun is. But yes, let’s play. Kagami-kun ate so much he needs some exercise.”

Taiga grinned widely and they spent the rest of the day just as planned. It was comforting, however, that Kuroko knew and was there for him, and Kagami couldn’t help but beat himself up for not trying to be so honest about it sooner. Like he had thought, Kuroko made it so much easier for him. And Taiga decided to show his gratitude, even if Kuroko would have no idea for what.

He woke up, predictably, next to Kuroko and couldn’t hold back a grin. He shook the small shoulders and Kuroko groaned before finally opening his eyes.

“Grab Nigou, we’re going on a trip.”

Kuroko was unsurprisingly confused, but he rarely refused to go along with Kagami’s ideas if they piqued his interest in some way. They sneaked out while others ate breakfast and went straight to the local diner to get milkshakes. Kuroko was pleasantly surprised with the meal but as soon as they reached the almost completely deserted beach he was speechless with shock. Taiga forced himself to keep quiet as Kuroko played with Nigou, throwing him a stick and just strolling along the shore, raising his head to the sky ever so often and taking deep breaths. He turned around to face Kagami at some point and the happy grin he offered him punched the breath out of Taiga.

That one smile was worth everything Kagami had gone through so far.

He knew he actually couldn’t get Kuroko a milkshake for every meal of the day, just as he couldn’t prompt him to steal anything, but they did find themselves a rooftop to nap on. Kuroko was inconsolable after that, complaining about every bone and muscle in his body hurting, but oddly satisfied at the same time. They also used the communal court near the playground to play one-on-one. Kagami was careful not to seem like he was going easy on Kuroko and still allowing him to win. They knew the way the other played as well as they knew their own techniques so it was easy to draw out Kuroko’s potential while keeping his own holding back to a bare minimum.

Kuroko was as ecstatic about his win as he was exhausted so Kagami figured it was a good time to reward him with another of his favorite vanilla treats. He sat Kuroko in the booth and came back with a pile of burgers and a milkshake. He knew it wasn’t a perfect date with someone Kuroko was interested in, like he wanted, but it was the best he could do. He offered Kuroko one burger and Kuroko slid the milkshake across the table for Kagami to take a sip. It was mildly embarrassing to use the same straw that was touching Kuroko’s lips just moments ago, but not anymore than countless times before when they did this.

They spent some time in the diner, talking about the upcoming games and tournaments while Kuroko was feeding Nigou under the table with another burger Taiga had offered him. Kagami could see how happy Kuroko was – it was nothing like the  _first_  last they of the summer, when he was sulking about it ending. He seemed absolutely content with this day and Taiga realized that it made him ridiculously happy too. It was like Kuroko’s happiness was his, and it kind of made perfect sense to Kagami.

They took their time walking back to the camp. The sky was pitch black already and the streetlamps lit their way, but Taiga was in no hurry. He wanted this day to last, ironically, even though before, he wanted nothing else than for it to finally end.

“Thank you, Kagami-kun,” said Kuroko suddenly, stopping in his track to face him. “That was… the most perfect day I could have imagined.”

Kagami knew for a fact that it was missing some vital points but Kuroko’s sincere gratitude warmed his heart anyway. They stood there, looking at each other and Taiga thought he saw something flash across Kuroko’s face, like a silent resignation. It disappeared in a fraction of second and Kuroko turned around to go on forward. Kagami followed, slightly confused, but determined to convince himself everything was alright, that everything was perfect, just like Kuroko had wanted.

He couldn’t help but wonder, though, what was it that Kagami Taiga wanted. Kuroko had been so unabashed in telling Taiga all his secret wishes, and Kagami never stopped to think about his own. Was there really nothing he would have done if he had the chance and the certainty there wouldn’t be any consequences? He thought about punching Aomine in his smug face but that was something he vowed do to at one point or another, consequences be damned. No. What did Taiga  _really_  want, more than anything in the world, but was too afraid to get it?

Kuroko, obviously.

He quickly discarded the thought – he didn’t want to ruin Kuroko’s perfect day with his own selfishness. It was so tempting, however, knowing that Kuroko wouldn’t remember it. Kagami could tell him how he felt and nothing would change the next day, because the next day would never come. But Taiga would finally know.

“I can hear you thinking, Kagami-kun,” announced Kuroko lightly. “That awful gritting sound your tired brain makes when you exert it.”

“Shut up, asshole.”

Kuroko stopped again then to face him and Kagami felt himself blush under the scrutiny. Kuroko hummed in slight irritation at Taiga’s stubborn silence.

“Tell me what’s wrong,” he demanded. “You’ve made this day absolutely perfect for me, but  _you_  are sad. That doesn’t make me happy at all. What kind of friend would I be if it did?”

Taiga huffed out a bitter chuckle despite himself, making Kuroko frown. Friend, huh? Not really uplifting choice of words. He shrugged and offered Kuroko a lopsided smiles. He knew Kuroko wouldn’t be satisfied with anything but the truth, just like he knew there was no point in lying to that human-lie-detector. Kagami inhaled deeply, readying himself for the disaster. It didn’t matter anyway, he didn’t have anything to lose, after all. The mortification, the disappointment – it’d be all over by the morning.

“I like you,” he blurted out ungracefully, feeling his cheeks getting hot.

He didn’t say anything beyond that and Kuroko was staring at him intensely for a while, making something deep inside Kagami whimper pathetically. Suddenly, Kuroko moved, his hands flying to Taiga’s neck as he sighed out an desperate “Finally!” and pulled him down. Kagami didn’t even have time to be utterly confused before Kuroko’s lips were on his and the foul combination of meat and vanilla hit his nostrils.

Kuroko’s lips were so warm and insistent that the smell stopped being an issue in record time so Taiga pushed back, as desperately as Kuroko did. What else could he do? All he ever did was react to Kuroko. He felt himself melting into a surprisingly coordinated kiss, or maybe unsurprisingly coordinated, seeing as they always did everything in sync. Kuroko moaned softly into his mouth before pulling away slightly and Kagami’s knees almost gave up.

“Idiot Kagami,” sighed Kuroko against his lips and smiled. “I love you.”

They pulled apart, still joined by the hands, and Kuroko looked up at something above Taiga’s head. Kagami dazedly followed Kuroko’s gaze and realized they were standing under a streetlamp. It wrecked a stunned chuckle out of him and he couldn’t help but laugh. He wrapped his arms around Kuroko and pulled him close, muffling the surprised  _oof_  sound with his chest. Kuroko’s small arms wrapped around his back and Taiga sighed contently.

They stood like that for a while and suddenly Kagami realized how unprepared for this he was. It dawned on him that Kuroko wouldn’t remember any of this in the morning and it filled him with something horrible, something so painful he almost couldn’t breathe. Kuroko must have sensed something because his hands started rubbing small comforting circles on his back and he tightened his grip on Taiga. Kagami bit his lip and took a deep breath.

“What would you do if I kissed you in the morning?” he asked before he could talk himself out of it.

Kuroko pulled away and looked at him curiously. “I am of opinion that Kagami-kun should kiss me every time, all the time.”

Taiga couldn’t help but laugh at that and duck his head for another kiss. God, it felt so good. It felt amazing – Kuroko’s lips pressing back on his, his hands grazing Kagami’s cheeks, the uncomfortable bend of his back, everything. He pulled away and rested his forehead against Kuroko’s, not daring to open his eyes.

“No, I mean like,  _this_  morning, before… all this? What would you do? What would you do if I just kissed you as soon as you opened your eyes?”

Kuroko hummed thoughtfully. “I’d think I was dreaming, so I’d kiss back. But then, after I’d realize it wasn’t a dream… I’d lock us in that room and kept kissing you until it was time to go home.”

Taiga choked out a relived laugh and kissed Kuroko again, just once, before pulling away and taking his hand. “Good.”

They walked back to the camp holding hands and then they packed in a hurry, stifling their grins as they’re listened to Riko and Hyuuga scolding them for ditching the team like that. They held hands on the bus, pressed against each other, and Kagami tried not to be sad. He imagined waking up every morning for the rest of his life like that, on the training camp, next to Kuroko. He imagined telling him every time that he loved him and letting Kuroko decide what to do with that fact. He imagined himself thinking it wasn’t all that bad.

He didn’t want to fall asleep that night. He texted Kuroko but the reply never came, which meant Kuroko was sleeping soundly, obliviously. Taiga gritted his teeth and begrudgingly waited for the sleep to claim him and take everything away from him again.

He woke up to the sound of his ringtone, and that was new. He couldn’t remember anyone calling him on the last day of summer, let alone in the morning. He fumbled for the phone blindly, mindful of hitting Kuroko’s head with his hand. When he finally cracked one of his eyes open to see the caller ID and realized it was Kuroko calling him, he sat up abruptly, looking around frantically. He was still in his own room, in his own bed, on a first day of school! He gaped stupidly at the phone for a moment before remembering he was supposed to pick up.

“Kagami-kun,” said Kuroko, clearly displeased. “Don’t tell me you overslept on the first day of school. I would much rather like to find out you are in hospital. It would be substantially less disappointing.”

Taiga laughed into the phone, feeling relief washing over him. “I forgot to set my alarm on,” he confessed excitedly, like it was the best news he could possible relay to Kuroko.

“You’re lucky that today didn’t start with the morning practice. Aida-san would be less forgiving than I am. I’ll leave you to get ready now.”

“Kuroko!” blurted out Kagami, suddenly in panic. “You… Do you remember I love you?”

Kuroko was silent for a moment and Taiga almost forgot how to breathe. “Yes, idiot Kagami. Do you remember I love you?”

Taiga laughed and flopped back down onto the bed as Kuroko hung up, undoubtedly embarrassed and annoyed. Kagami lied there for a while, grinning maniacally at the ceiling, unable to contain his happiness. He didn’t think it was possible for him to be unhappy now, or ever again. Or maybe at least to the first math’s class.

After all, he had the best summer.


End file.
